Kuroko no Basuke: The Tale of a Roses Bloom
by Livingshadow917
Summary: It all started after the day Kuroko forgot his bag at the school. After that begins the tale of an old friends return, a blooming romance, a dark secret revealed and a persons story of the past told. Some fluff and M for things such as slight mention of drug use, sexual situations, and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Momoi opened her eyes to the sound of the birds singing outside the window, the sun just starting to shine its light through the room, she lips formed into a grin as she heard a moan from next to her. She grinned even bigger as she turned her body to face the boy lying in bed with her, her deep pink eyes now meeting the ones that had entered her dreams, the blue eyes that reminded her of the oceans along with hair which reminded her og . Kuroko grinned as he met the eyes of Momoi's "Morning" said Kuroko in a gentle voice that itself just melted Momoi's heart "morning handsome" she said as she got up and stretched, her pink hair covering her back with its natural blazing pink color. She couldn't help noticing out of the corner of her eye that Kuroko was gazing at her in a way they made her face change to a shade of red, she wondered what he was thinking.

Before she could ask, she was interrupted by Kuroko yawning, which caused her to giggle, "ya know, you can sleep more if you need to" said Momoi "I have feeling my coach wouldn't like that, as it is a training day" said Kuroko, who had a look of calmness but with a hit of stern focus, however what he had said had caused Momoi to pout "wish I could be your manager again" said Momoi causing Kuroko to grin "Never try to guess what the future may bring" said Kuroko which now transformed Momoi's pout into a smirk. She hummed happily as she finished getting her hair the way she liked it along with finishing getting her outfit on. As she picked up her bag she couldn't help but notice Kuroko's bag which was lying against the door to his closet that was the bag that had started it all.

She grinned as she remembered…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagami grinned as the his eyes met the view of the clock's face, his grin turned to a confident smirk as with the second hand moving that last inch, the bell rang and class was dismissed. As he headed towards the exit of the school, it was then that something threw him off. He noticed Kuroko (which itself was an odd situation) but what really made him curious was that Kuroko looked greatly worried about something, like…like he had lost something very important to him and was looking for it. However Kagami wiped the worry off as it was some personal business of Kuroko's, not to mention Kagami had once again been lectured by his math teacher on staying on time with the pass in dates of home work assignments.

_How could I have lost it?_

_The one thing most important to me_ thought Kuroko as he looked everywhere for the item he had lost. It had been around his first class Kuroko had noticed that he had lost his gym bag somewhere; it was then that he remembered something. He had been working on better speed in the school gym early in the morning, preparing for their next game. Kuroko sped off to the gym, hoping by sheer luck that his bag was still there.

Right as he entered, something seemed off about the gsym. It was un-naturally quiet as Kuroko entered, the only noise being only his footsteps. It was made even worse by the fact that while it was natural sunlight that kept the surroundings visible, a lot of the gym still remained in shadow. Kuroko sighed as he walked over to the entrance to the gym's locker room; he started to sweat with the fear that the bag might not be there. No matter where he looked in the room the bag was nowhere to be found, Kuroko slammed his fist against a locker as he grew even more frustrated.

_Why here? Why now? _

Kuroko walked with a slump out of the locker room back into the gymnasium as he thought of what he could do next, his first thought being maybe he should report it.

"You seem a little gloomy"

Kuroko suddenly looked up to the eastern bleachers, he went wide-eyed as he noticed only now that up against the wall was a person enveloped by the shadows brought on by the sunlight. Kuroko's eyes slimmed with distrust as the character walked down the bleachers aisle, and even through the shadows Kuroko noticed a smirk come across the persons face "why the look of distrust Kuroko?" asked the figure as he came into the sunlight

"After all" said the figure

Kuroko's eyes went wide as he finally got a full view of the character from the shadows.

"We use to be best friends"

The boy was around the same age as Kuroko, though a little taller at the height of five foot seven. His hair dropped slight over his left eyes, the hair a color of dark brown with silver tips at the end, which seemed to go hand in hand with his eyes. His eyes were such an odd mixture of light brown and light green that the combination made his eyes appear a very dull gold. Kuroko's eyes immediately changed from distrust to shock.

"Souma?" asked Kuroko

"Glad to see you remember me Kuroko" said Souma who jumped down the bleachers down to the gym floor "after all it hasn't been since the end of our third year of middle school that we last talked"

"You were my best friend before Middle School, it would be quite rude to forget you" said Kuroko, it was then that he realized what was being carried by his old friend "Souma?"

"hm?" said Souma "oh you must mean this, I found it in the locker room" he said, as he slipped the bag off his shoulder. He grinned as Kuroko smiled with the bag being back in his possession "Kuroko?"

"Yes?" said Kuroko "I did not just stay here to get your bag back for you" said Souma, Kuroko sighed "I figured, what brings you here?" asked Kuroko as he slipped the bag over his head so the strap rested easily on his shoulder "I have news" said Souma which caused Kuroko to look straight up at Souma.

Kagami groaned as his stomach once again growled _when I thought of wanting to go to a new place to eat I didn't think it would take this long _he thought as he looked towards the sky, which itself was painted a mix of orange, yellow, and purple to make a breathe taking sunset. It was as he turned the corner that he ran into a type of restaurant that was quite common back in America. Kagami went wide eyed as he viewed the small building, and he still couldn't believe it

"What is a diner like this doing in a place that would seem so out of place?" asked Kagami

As his stomach growled, Kagami's hunger outgrew his suspicion as he ran towards the diner. It was as he entered the diner that he noticed the menu as well as the tile of the diner, the railway diner. As Kagami turned, he went wide eyed at the sight of a woman who caught his eye. The woman had blonde hair and pink glasses which helped Kagami notice the girl out of any crowd

"Alex?" asked Kagami

The woman looked up to meet her forest green eyes with the ruby red eyes of Kagami, causing a smile to form on her face.

"I'll tell you this news in five facts" said Souma as held up his hand his fingers all up "first, your past is going to catch up with you as I have" he said, Kuroko noticed as one finger went down

"Second, I'm now attending Seirin High" another finger went down

"Third, beware the raven wing" another a finger went down

"fourth, a new games about begin" said Souma which caused a curious look to come to Kuroko's face which was suddenly caught off as the volume of Souma increased "RAISE YOUR HEAD HIGH TETSUYA KUROKO! PHANTOM OF THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES!" said Souma as he walked towards the door "but Souma, that's only four things" said Kuroko lightly, but he suddenly went wide eyed as he saw Souma's hand was still up with one finger

"Fifth, is that I know what's in that bag, I know how special it is to you, and I know it was from her" said Souma causing Kuroko's face to turn a bright red.

Kagami started walking towards the booth Alex was seated at, he noticed someone had been seated with her "oh, I'm sorry if I'm interrupted something" said Kagami which caused the person sitting with Alex to laugh. Kagami finally got to a great place where he could see the guy, he was a guy judging on his looks to be around the age of was tall at six feet tall, had black hair that spiked up an inch, his eyes a mix of light blue and grey to make his eyes seem silver, his skin was so pale that it nearly seemed white, but all of that wasn't anything, what truly got Kagami's attention was the tattoo of the Raven wing on his left arm

"Sorry, I was just chatting with Ms. Garcia, my name is Vuloke" said the boy "sadly I must be on my way as I have much to do" Vuloke quickly left out the door "So who was that guy Alex?" asked Kagami "sit" said Alex in a very straight-forward tone "we have much to talk about" Kagami sat down swiftly.

Momoi suddenly sprung up from her bed, covered in a cold sweat from the nap she had been taking. Her nap had been brought on by a whole morning of research. She suddenly looked out the window to see the sun setting but that wasn't Momoi concern at the moment

_Tetsu-kun_

it was the only thought that was now constantly going through her head, her prince, her knight, the boy she dreamed of who she was as usually going crazy about. She snuggled back under her covers, cuddling close to a light blue body pillow that she always felt was the closest thing she had to Kuroko to snuggle with. Her last thought before she fell into slumber was _I have a feeling a great tale is about to begin._

_Well there we go my readers, please feel free to review _

_Living Shadow_


End file.
